


Breathe

by GalexisSpringbreeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Gen, Germa 66, I took to long for this crappy result, One Piece SciFi and Fantasy, Sanji is vulcanian/human mix, There is zosan in this, he has no self value, inspired by two steps from hell, it's so small, just let me cry, kinda startrek au, let him be happy please, let me live, sanjis stupid selfsacrificing, someone stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexisSpringbreeze/pseuds/GalexisSpringbreeze
Summary: The giant space ship towers over his small aircraft. It fills his entire vision. The large black 66 seems to mock him from the distance.He takes a breath.But he does not hesitate. He does not turn around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you all (not) know I'm a big sucker for Startrek and Stargate. So have a small One Piece AU in a kinda Startrek AU.
> 
> I wrote this inspired by "breathe" from Two Steps from Hell. I really recommed to listen to it while reading this.

[Breathe - Two Steps from Hell](https://youtu.be/_r2jqib5EXU?list=PLR5APJwPaxYJb3TVwiIilySUkmv99joKP)

 

 

Single steps sound through the empty hallways, barely noticeable under the penetrant beeping of the alert. The dull emergency light casts strange shadows on the walls, performing an eerie dance with the sparks flying from the overheated computer terminal, but he presses his hand on the scanning display without a second of hesitation. Only a moment, but the sickly sweet smell of burned flesh rises nonetheless. The great doors part slowly, stuck not even halfway during the process, but the slender man holds his breath and slips through the slim opening with ease.

It’s dark in the hangar, only the erratic flickering of the warning red alert enlightens the scene. He aims straight for a small vehicle, a sleek aircraft, usually gleaming in pristine condition, but now battered and damaged from the exhausting battle. A loving hand touches a rather nasty cut in the dark blue lack, tracing the edges gingerly as a scar on a beloved person. The doors part with a hiss, and he is in the pilote seat a second after.

The doors slide shut, pale blue illuminating the cockpit and the face of the man. Cuts, burns and scratches adorn the pale skin, blood streaks down, dark bags under determined eyes. The melodic voice of the female bord computer greets him, and he takes off and leaves the space ship without wasting another second. He activates the camouflage system before he even left the hangar.

The space is beautiful and terrifying at the same time, you can’t help but love and fear it at the same time. Never lose the respect for this endless space and never underestimate it. He had wanted nothing more than travel across the universe, to find the planet that they claimed to be all blue. The planet, that his mother was supposed to come from. The place, where “humans” lived, earthlings, beings full of irrational emotions and deeds.

Emotions… the only thing his mother left him, beside his golden hair, and the one thing that separated him forever from his father and his siblings. The reason, why he was a misfit. The reason why he left. The reason why he had experienced the cruelty of the space. The reason why he joined a crew of other misfits on a simple spaceship. The reason why he experienced joy, trust, happiness, love…

The reason why their ship was currently under attack. He should have known better than to believe he could escape from the reach of his family. But he would fix it. He wouldn’t let them down. He would save them. It was just logically to do that. Just what his family expected him to do.

The giant space ship towers over his small jumper. It fills his entire vision. The large black 66 seems to mock him from the distance.

He takes a breath.

But he does not hesitate. He does not turn around.

 

* * *

 

_“Hangar dock opened”_

“Huh?” The bluehaired cyborg looks up, startled at the announcement. Why would the hangar open? He reaches to activate his communicator, and connects a second later to the commando bridge. The image of the longnosed pilote pops up, and he can see the exhaustion on his face. “Oi Usopp-bro, I said we need every ounce of energy we have, no unnecessary actions. Why is the hangar deck open?” Plain confusion spreads across the tired features, but before he can answer, the computer voice announces again:

_“Hangar dock closed”_

Then, a crack in their connection, and Namis voice rings through the line

_“Does anyone of you guys know where Sanji is? He was supposed to arrive at choppers 10 minutes ago and I can’t reach him through the intercom.”_

He is about to answer, trying to reach the blonde tactican officer, but the line is dead, when he remembers that he did saw the blonde.

“I saw him earlier, he was walking down the hallway, towards the…” He stops when a thought crosses his mind. He can see that Usopp thinks the same, when wide, terrified eyes stare at him. In a second, he opened the surveillance recordings, and true, “…the Skywalk is gone.” He says, voice shaking, his fingers tiping frantically to find the trace of the ship out there.

 _“But the Skywalk is almost down on energy and shields! It took to much damage in the last battle- what could he possibly…-FRANKY! What is with Sanji?”_ Luffys voice interrupts him. It has a stern tone, the type of tone that he gets when serious trouble is ahead. The type of tone that says no joking and promises a horrible death if you were to be on the wrong side in this conversation.

“He took the Skywalk and left the ship. He is currently on his way towards the attacking ship.”

 _“WHAT?”_ Namis voice cuts shrill through the silence. _“He can’t do that, it’s basically suicide!”_

 _“Nah, Nami, Sanji is strong and pretty smart. He can do this easily!_ ” Luffys voice sounds carefree again.

 _“But Luffy, the Skywalk is barely hanging together right now! She can’t even fire! The weapon systems are down! The energy is too low to do anything secial. He is basically flying a wreck! He has no chance to do anything towards them!”_ Usopps distressed voice breaks and shifts through the high octaves of his voice range. He is in turmoil – and he should be.

“Guys…” His throat is tight. “…you shold probably see this…”

A screen pops up in front of the crew members. Glass shatters. A book falls. A sob wafts over the communication line.

_“Robin. Get me a connection to Sanji. Now.”_

 

On the screen, a small aircraft heads with full tempo towards the heavy radioactive engine of the ship. It doesn’t slow down. The course is set.

 

Time until arrival: 3 minutes

 

* * *

 

The air starts to get thin. He has trouble to breath. It’s no wonder. He turned the life support systems as low as possible. He needs all the energy he can get. The communicator cracks, once, twice.

A voice sounds. Luffy. He calls his name. He tells him to come back. Then it’s Usopp, telling him to return, that he won’t make it. That he has not enough energy to fire any weapons. Nami-san, yelling at him to come the fuck back or he will pay. Frankys distress that their ship can’t beam him back, that their energy is too low, his signal to weak. Robin-sans pleading whisper. Their ship doctors desperate wailing. The urgent plea of Brook, the hologram of a great musician and philosoph, to value his life…

Time until the crash: 45 seconds

His name. Called only once by the first mate. Calm, firm, tender voice. Hurt. So much hurt. He is so grateful for all of their love.

They don’t know how mighty their enemy is. He has to do this. He will protect them, just how they protected him.

Time until the crash: 30 seconds

“Na-Nami-san.”

His voice is rough, his throat dry, his eyes are burning.

“Robin-san. Chopper. Franky. Brook. Usopp. Marim- no. Zoro. Luffy.” The connection has gone quiet. Heartbreaking sobs and stifled crying the only thing interrupting the silence.

 

Time until the crash: 15 seconds

 

“Have a great journey. Find the planet that is completely blue. Tell the shitty old geezer I said goodbye.”

 

Time until the crash: 5 seconds

 

4

 

They protest, under tears, beg him to turn around. It's to late.

 

3

 

A tear slips from his eye and trails down his cheek.

 

2

 

He breathes in, a last time.

 

1

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The small ship crashes right into the engine of the ship and explodes. Tears flow. More and more sections of the ship start to explode. It’s a chain reaction, triggered through the first explosion, as expected of the skillful tactican. They turn the ship, have to leave, if they want to avoid to get caught in the inferno behind them.

The ship detonates in a bright blue explosion. The force throws them forward. Bones break, muscles are torn and flesh is burned, but the grief of loss in their heart hurts worse.

There is enough air, but it's hard to breathe.

 

* * *

 

On this day one of the oldest and mightiest clans of the civilisations of the universe was destroyed and killed.

1738 People died.

8 hearts broke.

Which one hurts the most remains unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanji is a Vulcanian/Human mix. He has weird eyebrows and trouble expressing emotions the right way. 
> 
> If you see ZoSan in this, be my guest.


End file.
